pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Mer-Sailor Moon (Thomas O'Malley Human Style)
Pachirapong Chaiyadech's movie-spoof's of Disney's "The Little Mermaid" Cast: *Ariel - Sailor Moon *Ariel's Help - Ultraman 80 *Prince Eric - Darien/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) *Prince Eric's Help - Ultraseven *Flounder - Ultra Nyan (1 & 2) *Sebastian - Timon (The Lion King) *Scuttle - Kehaar (Watership Down) *King Triton - Ultraman *Ursula - Catrina (My Little Pony: Escape from Catrina) *Flotsam and Jetsam - Narse & Eleking (Ultraseven) *Grimsby - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Carlotta - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Chef Louis - Tom & Jerry *Max - Old Yeller *Glut the Shark - Jaws *Vanessa - Mary (Osamu Tezuka) *Priest - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Ariel's Sisters - Mina/Sailor Venus, Lita/Sailor Jupiter, Molly Baker, Amy/Sailor Mercury, Raye/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) and Lum (Urusei Yatsura) *Harold the Seahorse - Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo) *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - SSSP (Science Special Search-Party) (Ultraman), MAC (Ultraman Leo) & UGM (Ultraman 80) *Sailors during Storm - Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse), ZAT (Ultraman Taro), MAT (Return of Ultraman), Penfold (Danger Mouse), TAC (Ultraman Ace), UG (Ultraseven), Mices (An American Tail), Pingu Characters, Sid (Ice Age), Bears (Bongo/Fun and Fancy Free), Yukon Cornelius (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer), Dinosaurs (The Land Before Time), Stingray Characters, Hunters (The Last Unicorn), Thunderbirds Characters, Boats (Melody Time), Gremlins and Critters *Washerwomen - Nakoma (Pocahontas), Penny (Inspector Gadget) and Nurse Joy (Pokemon) *Jig Dancing Sailors - Various Sailor "A Whale of a Tale" (20,000 Leagues Under the Sea) and Toons (Who Framed Roger Rabbit !) *The Storm - Gorosaurus (King Kong Escapes) *Under the Sea - Blue's Clues Characters, Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater Characters, Little Bear Characters, Winnie the Pooh Characters & Barney and Friends Characters *Ursula's Grotto - Cave of Wonders (Aladdin) *The Ride - James (Thomas and Friends) *Kiss the Girl - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Characters and Tots TV Characters *Scuttle's Ran - Teletubbies Characters *Giant Ursula - Redking (Ultraman) *Ultra of Father as itself (Ultraman Ace) *Hanuman as itself *Ultra of Mother as itself (Ultraman Taro) *Ultraman Leo as itself Cast Gallery: Sailor Moon as Ariel.jpeg|Sailor Moon as Ariel Tuxedo-mask-darien-sailor-moon-6.65.jpg|Darien/Tuxedo Mask as Eric Ultra Nyan.jpg|Ultra Nyan as Flounder Timon.jpg|Timon as Sebastian Ultraman type c 2.jpg|Ultraman as King Triton Catrina.jpg|Catrina as Ursula Gadget Hackwrench.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Carlotta Old Yeller.jpg|Old Yeller as Max Sailor Venus.jpg|Mina/Sailor Venus as Attina Sailor Jupiter 1.jpg|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Alana Molly_Baker_2.jpg|Molly Baker as Adella Sailor-Mercury-sailor-mercury-24371174-462-343.jpg|Amy/Sailor Mercury as Aquata Sailor_mars_oh_dear_me.png|Raye/Sailor Mars as Arista Lum 1.png|Lum as Andrina Mary.jpg|Mary as Vanessa Kehaar.jpg|Kehaar as Scuttle Tomjerry-disneyscreencaps.com-1153.jpg|Tom & Jerry as Chef Louis Jaws.jpg|Jaws as Glut the Shark Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Dumbo-(195402812.jpg|Timothy Q.Mouse as Harold the Seahorse Pacha.jpg|Pacha as Grimsby Jiminy Cricket.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as The Priest Narse as Flotsam.jpeg|Narse as Flotsam Eleking as Jetsam.jpeg|Eleking as Jetsam Red king showa.jpg|Redking as Giant Ursula Ultraseven B in city.png|Ultraseven as itself Ultraman 80.jpg|Ultraman 80 as itself Ultra of Father.jpg|Ultra of Father as itself Gorosau.jpg|Gorosaurus as The Storm Blue's Clues Characters,.jpeg|Blue's Clues Characters, Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater Characters,.jpeg|Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater Characters, Little Bear Characters,.jpeg|Little Bear Characters, Winnie the Pooh Characters and.jpeg|Winnie the Pooh Characters and Barney & Friends Characters as Under the Sea.jpeg|Barney & Friends Characters as Under the Sea Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-372.jpg|The Cave of Wonders as Ursula's Grotto James as The Ride.jpeg|James as The Ride My little pony by sugumi gumi-d637fmo.png|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Characters and Tots TV Characters,.jpeg|Tots TV Characters as Kiss the Girl Teletubbies Characters.jpg|Teletubbies Characters as Scuttle's Ran Hanuman.jpg|Hanuman as itself Ultra of Mother.jpg|Ultra of Mother as itself Ultraman Leo.jpg|Ultraman Leo as Itself Category:Pachirapong Chaiyadech Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Chaiyo and Amblimation Category:Thomas O'Malley Production